Anyone familiar with the game of golf is aware of the difficulties associated with putting. Stories are often told on, and jokes played on, golfers which concern their inability to putt in general or their missing of a particularly important putt or putts. Novelty devices reflecting this theme, and which are given as a "gag gift" or employed as part of a joke, include simulated putting greens with grossly oversized cups and putters with oversized putting heads.
Patents in this general field which may be of background interest include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,558,140 (Romeo); 3,572,720 (Berg); 3,972,532 (Bradley); and 4,120,502 (Martin).